One In Million
by AnimeGirlxXxXx
Summary: We were starving,a couldn't let this chance go waste.I was serving a cold-blooded heartless prince,disguised as man,what will happen if I fall in love with him,no,that won't happen.MikuxLen


Hi,my name is Hatsune Miku.I am living in Edo period.I'm 18 years here is pretty in our village is lacking a food,but Its not serious,oufcourse me too,but I like village.I don't know my mother,everyone say that she passed away when she give birth to me,so I don't know her,my father he left me when I was 3 years old so I don't know him,but I hate him,how he could be so heartless.I was raised by my name is Mikuo have same mother and really look is 25 years old,pretty old ,I should talk more about ,I have green-blue hair,its really strange color,I am only one who has it in my village,its really long,I always so ponytails,its easier for thing I hate the most is...that I am girl!Well,not practically I want to be a boy,but,buuuut!They can do whatever the want!Play with swords,climb threes,and what I can do!?I must look like lady!Ugghhr!I hate "ladies".How to say that I was always a tomboy,I hate wearing girl's kimono,so I sometimes wear Mikuo's.

MIKUUU!-I heard voice.I knew from who that voice was already.

Come Miku,how many times did I tell you to wear YOUR kimono and to don't act like boy!?-A lady yelled at me.

OK-OK,I am coming!-I yelled back from top of covered her eyes,she was scared that I will fall,but no,I am supermen(I hate him).When I stepped on floor she opened her mouth to yell,but I stoped her.

-Its ok,I won't do that anymore...Luka ^_^-I said waving at her and running home,well,its not like I can escape or something like that.  
That was Megurine is 26 years old,well,actually,she is in love with my brother,so is are too is how to say that,perfect lady,totally opposite of me,like I care,but she does.I am not yet her sister-in-law but she always tell me that I must be is so annoying,but she is good person.I arrived !I forgot that I am still wearing Mikuo's kimono!

Miku?Is that you?-I heard Mikuo's voice when I open door.

-Y-yes!-I tried to sneak into my room without him noticing-W-what is it!?-I tried to sound normal.

-Did you see my kimono?-He said.

-N-no!-CRAP!That wasn't like me!

-Miku!?-He said suspiciously coming.I hear his footsteps and...-Did you took again my kimono!-O yes you are!-He said while looking at me crossing his arms.I acted bravely.

-Y-YES!-I yelled like samurai(Wait?I am girl-samurai).Well,not to explain what happened next,I will just say that he took it and thats all,but now I am wearing one of those girls kimonos,a green-blue,like my hair,and He was ready to leave my room we hear yelling outside.

-WE DON'T HAVE NOTHING,PIRATES TOOK EVERYTHING,WE HAVE NOTHING,KING WILL BE ANGRY!-Man yelling ran tough was enough poor,it couldn't be more,and now this!I saw Mikuo clench his was that king!?I heard only that he was really young,20-21 years is probably damn spoiled brat!He never ever helped us!After all,we live in small village.

-AND KING WANT A PERSONAL SERVANT THAT CAN SERVE HIM WELL!-Man yelled and disappeared in !?Personal servant,well,I would like to be,to kill that spoiled brat!

-Come Miku-Mikuo said burning with anger-Lets get into I couldn't explain,but I was pretty good at swordmanship,I could even beat Mikuo,no,I really could.I wasn't weak.

3 WEEKS LATER

-Mikuo!-I am hungry!-I said to him pressing my stomach.

-Miku!You know I can't make money that ease,you should do something too!You are lady,and you are beautiful lady,only if you could behave like that!You could easly make money!

-HOW!-I yelled-I am not whore,I can't be maid or something like that beacuse I am not lady!I am I!

-I know,I am sorry Miku-He said lowing his voice.I must do something,many people died without food,I must do I remembered King and that he wants servant.I could become his personal servant,I am strong,and I can disguise myself as man,well,that is easy,many people has long hair,so I just tide my hair in ponytail and its good,and I don't have that lady-like face xD.I chosed moment when Mikuo was not around and I took his kimono and did my hair.I sneaked at night and went tough woods, was dark.I was was maybe 2 or 3 years older than was actually pretty handsome,with blonde hair tanned in one small ponytail and deep blue eyes.

-H-hi..-I noticed me and was one killer smile,you remember,you are boy ,BOY!Awesome man!

-Who are you?-Boy said cold.

-I am Hatsune Miku..Mikuo!-I laied

Achooo-Mikuo,real Mikuo sneezed at sleep.

-Why did you come here,at this forest?-He said,when.I only realized that I was standing 50 meters in front of beautiful ,well, that was something!-I am waiting!-He yelled.

-I came here to be king's personal servant.-I said.

Boy laughted

-In that!?Are you serious!?-He said...barely.

I wanted to smack him,but I must stay calm.

-I want to kill that spoiled brat,that piece of sh*t!-I yelled.

He was rather suprised,he raised an eyebrow.

-You want to kill him?-He said.

-Yes.-I how our conversation talked about me,him,or some random stupid themes,but oufcourse about said that he was one of king personal took me to castle,mansion,whatever you want to call it.

-Wait here,King will come.-He said as he walked away.I called me to come.I opened big doors and was left throne was siting a familiar was him!

-Welcome,you are probably Hatsune Mikuo,candidate for my personal servant!-He said evil son of b''ch!Its him!Boy in forest,"personal servant of king".


End file.
